


Waiting for Love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe— Celebritys & Fans, Angel Castiel, Angel Michael (Supernatural), Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), F/F, F/M, Fallen Angel Lucifer, Guardian Angel Castiel, Guardian Angel Gabriel, Guardian Angel Michael, Human Adam Millagan, Human Dean Winchester, Human Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody with some understanding of popular culture knows who the Novak siblings are. There's Michael, the businessman and the leader of the family. There's Lucifer, also a businessman. The online community often fights over whether Michael and Lucifer actually hate each other or if they just pretend to fight and are in love with each other instead. Next is Anna, the only businesswoman in the family. There are multiple Tumblr blogs dedicated to her hair. There's Balthazar, a glitzy club owner and fashion designer from New York City. Then there's the three youngest members of the Novak family. They were the ones to make their family extraordinarily popular YouTube sensations. The eldest is Gabriel, high school senior and the Novak household's resident trickster. Next is Castiel, also a high school senior, with his ice blue eyes and social awkwardness. Finally, there is Martijn, whose real name has been forgotten by almost everybody.<br/>The Winchester brothers seem to be your average private-school boys. They share a flat in San Francisco that serves as Dean Winchester's art studio and Sam Winchester's programming center. Both boys share something in common, though; Dean and Sam have crushes on two of the Novak boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pick-pocketed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pelligrena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelligrena/gifts).



Life as a senior in high school was not all that it is cut out to be, Dean Winchester decides. He’s pretty sure that life should not be this chaotic and stressful. After all, he’s already decided that he isn’t going to be “pursuing his academic career” as the school’s college counselor put it and seniors don’t even have finals. Then again, Dean Winchester has never had a “normal” life. Dean steps into the low-slung driver’s seat of the Impala and the engine comes alive with a purr. He grins as the car rumbles beneath him like a pleased feline before he drives off to the first of his two jobs. Once he arrives at The Roadhouse, Dean flashes the manager, Ellen, a quick smile before joining his classmate, Jo.Together, they serve the famished and parched patrons until their shifts end.

While Dean is en-route to the Caltrain Station to pick up his younger brother, Sam, his phone starts to buzz at him from its position in the front cup holder. Dean grabs it with his right hand and reads the text message that has come in. _Sam: Just got pick-pocketed_. Dean sighs and rubs his temple with his right hand. _Sam: By Gabriel Novak._ That catches his attention. Pretty much every teenager with any understanding at all of popular culture knows who the Novak brothers are. The eldest Winchester parks in one of the (thankfully un-occupied) parking spots close to the Caltrain Station. He double-checks that he’s locked all the doors (and the trunk) on Baby, the Impala, before heading forth into the broad expanse of the train station. Dean spots his younger brother after a few minutes of pushing his way through the insane rush-hour crowds. Sam is facing the wrong way and appears to be looking for someone. Dean walks up to him and taps his shoulder, making Sam jump slightly. “Jesus, Dean,” he exhales as he takes in his older brother’s knowing expression.

“Looking for someone?” Dean teases, and Sam fiddles with the edge of his shirt awkwardly. The two of them begin the walk back to the Impala. _With any luck, we’ll make it through the evening without any other major calamities,_ Dean thinks. Unfortunately, that is most definitely not what happens. Let’s just say that neither Winchester brother will be forgetting what happens next for the rest of their lives.


	2. Twenty Dollars

The opening bars of “Eye of the Tiger” blast forth from the open windows of the Impala as the car backs out of the parking spot. Its driver, Dean, drums his fingers on the steering wheel in time to the drums while Sam looks out the window at the city blocks passing by. The first couple of miles pass as they always do. Dean yells at and honks at a couple of bad drivers, the Impala rumbles pleasantly, and Sam stares at the lights of San Francisco.

“Dean!” Sam suddenly shouts, and Dean’s attention snaps back to the road. He slams on the brakes hard enough to make smoke fly up from the tires and the scent of burning rubber fills the air. The teenager is too late, though, and the headlights of the Impala illuminate the pedestrians’ panicked faces seconds before the car slams into them.

The Winchesters jump out of the car and run to the front of the Impala. Passers-by begin to stop and get out of their cars to help. Dean swears; there, on the ground, are two teenage boys. The brown haired one is sitting up and is looking at something with eyes the size of saucers.

“No! You can’t have him! I won’t let you take him!” the boy exclaims. Sam is pretty sure he must be suffering from head trauma given the fact that he appears to be talking to air. “I don’t care that you’re a Reaper! This boy is too young to die!” The brown haired boy leans forwards and practically snarls. Sam is now one hundred percent sure he’s suffering from a rather large concussion.

“My name is Martijn Novak and I am an Archangel of the Lord. And I am this close to smiting your sorry ass.” Martijn motions with his fingers to accentuate his point. Sam and Dean exchange a look over the hood of the Impala. “Oh. So you don’t believe me? Do you want me to show you or do you want me to call someone else? I’m sure that one of my siblings can make time to smite you to Hell and back,” the boy says. He’s still snarling a little bit. Apparently, he is not pleased with the invisible “Reaper’s” response as the air behind Martijn distorts and an awful scream breaks through the silence. There is a harsh gasp and the boy lying on the ground sits up, panting for breath.

Dean looks over at Sam, who looks back at him with wide eyes. “Did you see that?” Sam hisses, and Dean stares blankly at his brother. “He has wings!” Sure, Sam and Dean have seen their fair share of weird and wacky things, but this is taking that to a whole other level. Dean makes a mental note to have his brother’s head looked at as he looks back over at the two teenagers he hit.

The blonde one has apparently latched on to Martijn and shows no sign of letting go. “You are a bloody idiot,” he says. Martijn doesn’t seem to know quite how to handle the whole thing. “You’re lucky you’re you, because otherwise we’d be having problems. Serious problems. I mean, come on. Taking on a Reaper? Not your brightest moment.” The teenager lets go of his companion and Sam and Dean take a couple of steps forward.

Dean clears his throat awkwardly. “Hey, uh… I just wanted to say that I am so, so sorry for hitting you guys. But I’m glad to see you’re okay. I think.” The blond boy raises and eyebrow and Dean corrects his statement. “I mean, I think you’re okay. Do you need, you know, a lift to the hospital or anything?” The boys exchange a silent conversation before Martijn speaks up.

“We are both fine, but thank you for the offer.” Martijn’s phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his pocket. After reading the message, the brunette shows it to the second teenager.

“Actually, I think that we might take you up on that offer. Would it be possible if you could drop us off at a hotel or something instead, though? Apparently, there are some… interesting things going on at his house involving his two eldest brothers. Things that I, as his guest for the school year, do not want to see,” the blond says, and Martijn coughs out something that sounds suspiciously like it’s taken them long enough.

Sam and Dean hold a silent conversation. It’s Sam who speaks up this time. “I don’t think you’re going to want to stay in any hotels around here, but we do have an extra room. If you’re okay with sharing, that is.” Giant grins spread across the other teenager’s faces.

“Thank you so much! You guys are truly life savers,” The blond exclaims. “I’m not quite sure what is more deadly, though… the thought of Balthy having another foursome or the thought of Michaey and Luci finally getting together.” Martijn chokes and doubles over. “I’m Callum, by the way. I’m an exchange student from London who’s staying with his family for the year.” Callum points at Martijn with his thumb.

“Sam.”

“Dean.”

“And I’m Martijn!” Martijn pipes up. He’s stopped dying and now appears totally calm. Sam finally decides to ask the question that has been bothering both the Winchesters for a couple of minutes.

“So. Are you guys, you know, together?” Martijn and Callum both raise their eyebrows. “I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that! I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“It’s fine,” Callum says. “And the answer is no. We’re just ice dancing partners.”

“We’re on the American team for the Olympics next year, too!” Martijn exclaims, grinning broadly. Dean and Sam both wear the same surprised expression.

Dean runs his fingers back through his hair self-consciously. “That’s… impressive. Do you want to go?” he asks awkwardly. The other teenagers shrug but get into the back seat of the Impala anyways.

“Should I tell Cas or Gabe where we’re going?” Martijn asks, Callum, who contemplates the question for a little bit.

“Both,” he finally says.

“Hey. What’s your address?” Martijn asks as he leans forwards and sticks his head between the front seats. Sam recites it for him and Martijn writes out the text and sends it.

“Thanks,” he says before he turns to his friend. “So. Twenty bucks Anna freaks out tomorrow when she figures out what’s happening right now.” Callum laughs.

“It’s on, mate!” It’s then that Dean decides that maybe these two aren’t half bad. Everything might turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter was slightly short for my taste, so the next ones should be a little longer. Comments and kudos are much appreciated! :)


End file.
